To Be Yourself
=To Be Yourself (TV size)= }} To Be Yourself (TV size) is used in the ending credtits. It is a short version of To be Yourself. Lyrics Japanese Booklet lyrics and the lyrics shown in the ending credits are similar. Lyrics shown in the episode uses more Hiragana characters while the booklet lyrics uses more Kanji characters. In 2 ending credits versions the first 2 lines in the 2nd paragraph is omitted. (See ending credtits for the details) Shown in episode Booklet lyrics いつか話してほしいのさ おさえられない まょうのせつなけさを まちは夕ばえ　けさないで ひとりぼっちの情熱を すぐに声をかけたい　 むねで何度も さけぶけど きみの物語は　 きみにしか書けないさ だから To be yourself　 ゆめを信じて いきが止まりそうなほど Upon yourself　 なやんだことも ほほえむためのエナジー 時代がいま きみをまっているよ いつか話して欲しいのさ 押えられない 今日の切なさを 街は夕映え　消さないで ひとりぼっちの情熱を すぐに声をかけたい　 胸で何度も叫ぶけど きみの物語は　 きみにしか書けないさ だから To be yourself　 夢を信じて 息が止まりそうなほど Upon yourself　 悩んだことも 微笑むためのエナジー 時代が今　きみを待っているよ Romanization and translation Itsuka hanashite hoshii nosa Osaerarenai kyou no setsunasa wo Machi wa yuubae kesanaide Hitoribocchi no jounetsu wo Sugu ni koe wo kaketai Mune de nandomo sakebu kedo Kimi no monogatari wa kimi ni shika kakenai sa Dakara to be yourself Yume wo shinjite Iki ga tomarisou na hodo Upon yourself nayanda koto mo hohoemu tame no enajii jidai ga ima kimi wo matte iru yo I want you to tell me someday About the pain you feel today That you can't hold in check The sunset over the city, please don't make it disappear The passion of being alone You want to call out to someone You've shouted so many times inside your heart, but You are the only one who can write the story of yourself So to be yourself Believe in your dreams Until you feel like you can't breathe Upon yourself The things you worried about And the energy to smile The time is waiting for you =To Be Yourself= }} Lyrics Japanese いつか話して欲しいのさ 押えられない 今日の切なさを 街は夕映え　消さないで　 ひとりぼっちの情熱を すぐに声をかけたい　 胸で何度も叫ぶけど きみの物語は　 きみにしか書けないさ だから To be yourself　 夢を信じて 息が止まりそうなほど Upon yourself　 悩んだことも 微笑むためのエナジー 時代が今　きみを待っているよ 弱い自分は嫌いだと　 風を右手で ギュッとつかんだね とても無口なきみだから　 よけいハートを感じるよ どんなに遠くにいても　 同じサインを見つめてる 2人　友達だと 誰にも教えたいよ もっと To be myself　 今を抱きしめ　 赤く染まりそうなほど Upon myself　 いつでもきみは　 かけがえのないシンパシー この世界が終わる　 その時まで だから To be yourself　 夢を信じて　 息が止まりそうなほど Upon yourself　 悩んだことも微笑むためのエナジー 時代が今　 きみを待っているよ Romanization and translation Itsuka hanashite hoshii nosa Osaerarenai kyou no setsunasa wo Machi wa yuubae kesanaide Hitoribochi no jounetsu wo Sugu ni koe wo kaketai Mune de nandomo sakebu kedo Kimi no monogatari wa Kimi ni shika kakenai sa Dakara to be yourself Yume wo shinjite Iki ga tomarisou na hodo Upon yourself Nayanda koto mo Hohoemu tame no enajii Jidai ga ima kimi wo matte iru yo Yowai jibun wa kirai dato Kaze wo, migite de Gyu to tukanda ne Totemo mukuchi na kimi dakara Yokei hato wo kanjiru wo Donna ni tooku ni ite mo Onaji sain wo mitsumeteru Futari tomodachi dato Dareni mo oshietai yo Motto To be myself Ima wo dakishime Akaku somarisou na hodo Upon myself Itudemo kimi wa Kakegae no nai shinpashi Kono sekai ga Owaru sono toki made Dakara to be yourself Yume wo shinjite Iki ga tomarisou na hodo Upon yourself Nayanda koto mo Hohoemu tame no enajii Jidai ga ima kimi wo matte iru yo I want you to tell me someday About the pain you feel today, that you can't hold in check The sunset over the city, please don't make it disappear The passion of being alone You want to call out to someone You've shouted so many times inside your heart, but You are the only one Who can write the story of yourself So to be yourself Believe in your dreams Until you feel like you can't breathe Upon yourself The things you worried about And the energy to smile The time is waiting for you When you are weak do you feel The wind once held in your right hand Has been taken away? Since you keep it to yourself Don't you feel it more in your heart? Even when you are far away Two people see the same sign and shine It tells everyone that two people are friends Now To be myself Giving you a tight hug So much that you blush Upon myself Always for you Irreplaceable sympathy Until it is time for this world to end So to be yourself Believe in your dreams Until you feel like you can't breathe Upon yourself The things you worried about And the energy to smile The time is waiting for you =To Be Yourself (プルルン Version)= }} To be Yourself (プルルン Version) is a version of To be Yourself sung by Pururun's voice actress Orikasa Ai. Track lyrics same as in To be Yourself. =References= *http://www.angelfire.com/ca/savespc/music/kntclose.html *http://www.edoropolis.org/tigriss/lyrics-to_be_yourself_r&t.htm *http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/tobeyourselfpuru.htm *http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/tobeyourself.htm